Algebra
by del913
Summary: Chap 6 apdet... Warning inside. apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Sasuke? gomen telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat apdet. ceritanya udah mau tamat. jadi, read n review, minna? puppy eyes... sekali lagi maaf karena menelntarkan fic ini.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini milik saya-tertawa nista

Pair: fic kedua yang menggunakan SasuHina sebagai pair utama

Genre: General dulu.

Rated: Absolutely T

Warning : Cuma ngasih tahu, fic ini ga ada hubungannya sama fic 'Your Smile' saya. PENDEK, OOC, AU, Typo, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya, namanya juga manusia, tidak sempurna. Cerita ini sebenarnya udah selesai, tinggal di apdet duank. Jadi, Review ya, Minna. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.** Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah

**Happy Reading, minna.  
**

_**NEW STORY OF THEIR LOVE STORY  
**_

"_Go-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_. Tetaplah di sini. A-aku mohon, ajari aku." Aku meminta maaf padanya.

0o0o0

Gadis _indigo_ itu tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan mengikuti arah kepergiannya. Wajah datar tak lepas melengkapi ketampanannya.

_**SASUKE UCHIHA**_

"_Oyasumi_…. Hinata-… _hime_." _Onyx_-pun terpejam.

0o0o0

Hinata sendiri belum siap melepaskan tangannnya yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Hatinya belum siap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

_**HINATA HYUUGA**__  
_

"Tidak ada, _Tousan_. Dia hanya teman sekelas yang kebetulan melihatku pingsan." Hinata menjawab dengan santai.

0o0o0

Sasuke mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Hinata. Pemuda berambut _raven_ menarik kepala Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya.

**"**_**ALGEBRA"**__  
_

"Jangan lakukan. Jangan lakukan lagi!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Sasuke berteriak.

_**LIFE ISN'T ALWAYS LIKE ANYTHING THAT WE WANT**_

Rahang Neji nampak mengeras, gigi-giginya saling menekan, menahan emosi. Neji menatap adiknya itu. "Aku tidak suka dengannya. Sebaiknya, kau jangan dekat dengannya. Apalagi memiliki hubungan dengannya." Neji bicara datar.

_**COMING SOON  
**_

"Kau masih membelanya! Aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Seorang Uchiha rendahan tidak pantas mendapatkanmu!" Neji kembali berteriak.

0o0o0

Hinata jatuh terduduk di karpet biru muda dalam kamarnya. Air matanya turun, sangat deras. Gadis ringkih itu semakin terisak, menyadari perasaannya yang terlanjur jatuh pada pemuda Uchiha._**  
**_

_**NOVEMBER 2010  
**_

"Kau… tidak makan, Hinata? Apa kau ingin sakit? Kau ini jangphh?" Sasuke sedikit memarahi Hinata. Hinata langsung membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat._**  
**_

_**ONLY ON  
**_

Ap-apa-apaan ini? *ketawa garing* Gaje bgt… saya tahu itu, Minna.

Tapi, ya sudah, dari pada saya sakit kepala karna ga publish fic ini, saya publish juga akhirnya.

Saya tahu, saya bukan orang pertama yang bikin seperti ini. Ide ceritanya juga pasaran bgt dgn ending yang maksa. Tapi tetep saya bikin versi saya. Udah ngebet soalnya.

Sekalian… thx buat yang udah review 'Your Smile' kemarin, yang log in maupun tidak. Maf yang ga login ga bisa saya balez. Arigato, Minna.

Saya juga turut berduka mengenai bencana yang menguncang bangsa kita secara beruntun. Semoga semua di terima di sisinya. Dan yang ditinggalkan diberi kesabaran. Amin. *soalnya tunangan kakak senior saya jadi korban, kasian bgt liat dia. Nangis mulu*

review ya… review ya…

saya tunggu (?)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke (?) ditimpuk. Ulang lagi. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini milik saya- ngacungin jari telunjuk. 

Pair: SasuHina again 

Genre: Masih General 

Rated: Absolutely T

Warning : Pendek, OOC, AU, Typo, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya, namanya juga manusia, tidak sempurna. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.** Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah

Balesan ripyuw: 

**Indonesia Selamanya** : terima kasih dah mau ripyuw fic ini. Ini lanjutannya. Ripyuw lagi ya'?^^v 

**Hina bee lover** : thx da ripyuw. Ini apdetnya. thx jg udh penasaran. Ripyuw lagi ya?^^v 

**Haruno Aoi** : makasih udah ripyu. Ini apdetnya. ganbatte bacanya. Ripyuw lagi ya?^^v 

**kumiko fukushima** : dah dimaafin-halah. Thx bgt dah ripyuw. Ripyuw lagi ya?^^v 

**Masahiro NIGHT Seiran** : thx dah ripyuw. Konflik mulai berjalan (?) kok. Ripyuw lagi ya?^^v 

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : fic ini masih lanjut kok dan ini lanjutannya. Thx da ripyuw. Ripyue lagi ya?^^v 

**Youchi Hikari** : thx da ripyuw. Semoga suka. Ripyuw lagi ya? Ya?^^v 

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz** : susahnya nama. Thx da ripyuw. Penasaran? RnR chap ini, ya? Ya?^^v 

**karinuuzumaki galogin** : ini real fanficnya. Thx bgt da ripyuw *T.T terharu* ripyuw lagi ya?^^v 

**ruki-darklight17** : thx da ripyuw. Sebenarnya ga semuanya benar sih, ga salah juga. Tapi, baca aja deh. Takut jadi spoiler. Ripyuw lagi ya?^^v 

saya kesel… nonton video naruto, tapi sub indo-nya lari2… masa chara belum ngomong, sub-nya dah nongol… huh… . Malah curcol. Baiklah…. 

**Happy Reading  
**

**Algebra Chapter 1  
**

**Hinata POV  
**

Aku adalah Hinata, seorang gadis dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang, Hyuuga. Aku tinggal bersama _Otousan_-ku, Hiashi Hyuuga, dan _Aniki_-ku, Neji Hyuuga. "Pokoknya lihat saja nanti, paling lambat hari senin sudah keluar. Kalian tinggal lihat di prodi." Suara Kakuzu-_sensei_ menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. _Sensei_ menjawab setelah teman-temanku bertanya mengenai nilai semester pendek kami. Dia salah satu dosen di Universitas Konoha. Seketika, Wajah teman-temanku terlihat sangat penasaran. 

"Nilainya gimana, _Sensei_? Apakah ABC?" Tanya komandan tingkat kami, Kankurou. 

"Lihat sajalah nanti… yang pasti… nilai A, ada. Nilai B, ada. Nilai C, juga ada. Nilai D pun, ada." Tambah Dosen yang terlihat tua itu. Serentak apa yang diucapkannya itu membuat seluruh kelas was-was. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar nilai D juga keluar, membuat seluruh kelas pucat, walau tidak seluruh penghuni kelas sih. Tapi, mayoritas dari kami memunculkan ekspresi panik. Takut bila mendapat nilai D pastinya. "Baiklah. Kelas, silahkan bubar." Kakuzu-_sensei_ berkata seraya bangkit dari singgasana-kursinya. 

Dalam hitungan detik, kelas yang sebelumnya memang tidak sunyi, mendadak menjadi sangat ramai. Terdengar beberapa jeritan frustasi, perbincangan yang tidak jelas, gurauan tidak penting dan hal lain yang lebih tidak penting. Tapi, aku memilih diam. Aku tidak terlalu mencemaskan nilaiku. Mengingat ujian kemarin, aku cukup percaya diri. Mungkin aku mendapat nilai B, seperti biasa, atau kalau lagi apes, nilai C…. 

0o0o0 

"Apa nilai Aljabar Linear udah keluar, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanyaku pada Sakura, teman sekelasku. 

"Belum, Hinata-_chan_." Balas Sakura. 

"Bukannya, seharusnya hari ini keluar?" Tanyaku pada Sakura lagi. 

"Aku tidak tahu. Dua mata kuliah yang lain, memang keluar hari ini, Hinata-_chan_." 

"Baiklah. Aku ke prodi dulu." Sakura hanya mengangguk. 

Sesampainya di prodi, seperti yang aku duga. Aku mendapat nilai B untuk mata kuliah PDM, dan nilai C untuk Teori Bilangan. Aku sudah menduga itu sebelumnya. Ya… lumayanlah. Tidak sengaja aku melihat nilai Sasuke Uchiha, yang namanya tepat berada di bawah namaku, nilainya adalah A untuk kedua mata kuliah tersebut. 

Aku menghela napas panjang. Senangnya kalau aku bisa mendapat _double_ A, seperti dirinya. Tapi, saat aku melihat ekspresinya, wajahnya hanya datar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Mungkin, dia memang sudah biasa dengan nilai A. Aku mendengar keluarga Uchiha memang mempunyai kemampuan diatas rata-rata. 

0o0o0 

**Normal POV**

"Teman-teman… nilai Aljabar Linear udah keluar. Yang mau lihat nilai, langsung ke prodi!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut bercepol dua, Tenten, dari pintu kelas. Serentak, sebagian penghuni dari kelas itu langsung menuju ruang prodi, meninggalkan mata kuliah yang akan di mulai 30 menit lagi. 

Di ruang prodi… 

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tidak berpaling menatap papan nilai. Hyuuga Hinata, D. Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Gadis itu terlihat tak percaya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, air mata perlahan turun dari permata lavendernya. Pipinya yang putih mulus dialiri air asin dari kedua matanya. Ini adalah nilai D pertamanya. Perlahan, namun dengan pasti, ia meninggalkan tempat itu. 

Gadis _indigo_ itu tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan mengikuti arah kepergiannya. Wajah datar tak lepas melengkapi ketampanannya. Entah dengan hatinya, apakah sedatar eksperesi wajahnya itu. Tiada yang tahu. 

**Hinata POV  
**

"Kenapa? Kenapa D?" Aku mempertanyakan nilaiku, ini tidak sesuai perkiraanku. 'Ayah tidak akan senang dengan ini. Aku tidak mau ayah kecewa.' Aku semakin membanjiri wajahku dengan air mata. "Ayah tidak boleh tahu. Ya… benar, untuk kebaikanku dan semuanya… ayah tidak boleh tahu." Aku berucap lagi. 'Aku harus bagaimana?' Kepalaku sakit. "Tsunade-_sensei_… aku harus menemuinya." 

0o0o0 

"Aku bisa saja diam, Hinata." _Sensei _berambut pirang ini menanggapi permintaanku untuk merahasiakan nilaiku dari ayah. "Tapi, kamu harus mengikuti syarat dariku." Ucapnya lagi. Glek! Aku menelan ludah, menanti ucapan selanjutnya. "Kamu harus mengulang mata kuliah tersebut pada semester ini. Dan kamu harus ikut belajar tambahan di kampus." Sambungnya.

Aku menghela napas. Tambahan belajar? Aku bisa memenuhi yang satu ini. "Baik, Tsunade-_sensei_." 

"Baiklah. Sasuke yang akan menjadi _tutor _sebaya untukmu, Hinata." Tsunade-_sensei_ berkata selagi melirik kertas di atas mejanya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ini. Aku mengira akan dibimbing oleh Tsunade-_sensei _sendiri. Aku bukannya tidak mau, namun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha, aku juga tidak terlalu nyaman dengan sikapnya yang cuek. Aku takut malah tak bisa apa-apa bila di dekatnya. 

"Bagaimana? Kamu harus mau. Kamu tidak ingin ayahmu tahukan? Kalau begitu, nilaimu harus di perbaiki dan Sasuke akan membantumu." Ucap Tsunade-_sensei_ kembali. Aku hanya menunduk, lalu mengangguk. 

0o0o0 

**Normal POV  
**

"Ingat Sasuke! Rabu, kamis dan jumat pada sore hari." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade. Pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ tersebut menelusuri lantai kampus dengan tenangnya. Langkahnya terhenti setelah mendapati gadis berambut _indigo_ di suduk kantin. 

"Hyuuga-_san_, setelah mata kuliah siang ini selesai, temui aku di ruang F8." Sasuke berucap. 

"Hah? La-langsung hari i-ini, Uchiha-_san_?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Hinata. 

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. 

"Ahhh… Uchiha-_san_ menjadi pembimbingku pada kuliah tambahan, Sakura-_chan_. Tsunade-_sensei_ yang memintanya." Jelas Hinata. Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. 

0o0o0

**Hinata POV  
**

Aku sudah setengah jam duduk di ruangan ini, tapi hingga saat ini, aku belum mendengar suara Sasuke kecuali kata "Hn", aku beranggapan Hn adalah kata dalam kamusnya yang sempit. Aku tidak suka saat seperti ini, karena itu aku tidak terlalu menyukai sosok Sasuke yang biasanya di puja para gadis. Dia sangat cuek, mengabaikanku. Dia membuatku merasa sangat asing. Dia membuatku merasa tak dianggap keberadaannya di tempat ini. Semua itu karena keabsenan suaranya. Dia membuatku merasa, aku ini tidak ada.

"Haaaahhh." Aku menghela napas pasrah cukup keras. 

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata yang sesungguhnya, lama sekali, aku cukup terkejut. 

"Ti-tidak ada. Memang aku ke-kenapa?" Aku bertanya. 

"Kau menghela napas tidak rela seperti itu. Apa kau terpaksa? Lebih baik hentikan saja semua ini." Aku melihat Sasuke mulai membenahi barang-barangnya. Seketika aku berdiri lalu membungkuk. 

"_Go-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_. Tetaplah di sini. A-aku mohon, ajari aku." Aku meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya selama beberapa detik, hingga aku mendengar kata Hn, lagi. Aku bernapas lega karenanya. 

0o0o0 

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Aku pulang saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam. _Otousan_ belum pulang saat ini. Aku melihat Neji-_nii_ sibuk dengan laptopnya, tugas mungkin. Aku memang hanya tinggal bertiga dengan o_tousan_ dan _aniki_-ku, sedangkan _okaasan_ telah meninggal saat melahirkan _imoutou_-ku. _Imoutou _sendiri telah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua, tak terasa hari semakin malam, badanku letih sekali. Terus belajar hingga menjelang malam di kampus ternyata menyita tenaga juga. Aku akan segera mandi dan langsung tidur saja. Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat. 

**Sasuke POV  
**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah begitu dekat dengannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman di dekatku. Dia terlihat gelisah. Ini memang bukan keahlianku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya, menghadapi Hinata agar dia terbiasa dan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanku di dekatnya. 

**Normal POV  
**

Tampak sepasang makhluk hidup berakal mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Wajah kelelahan tak lepas dari keduanya. Angi malam yang dingin menusuk tulang tak menghentikan sepasang adam dan hawa tersebut untuk menuai madu berupa bunga tidur di kasur yang empuk. Perlahan, Mansion Hyuuga dan Flat Taka menjadi saksi lelapnya sang penghuni kedua tempat tersebut. 

**To be Continued  
**

Gaje… bgt… *tertawa nista senista-nistanya* 

Gomen kalau sasuhina.x belum kerasa, baru chap 1, jdi maklumlah 

Semoga perasaan sasuke dan hinata di sini, jelas di mata (?) readers 

Maksaain bgt fic.x, gni deh jdi.x 

Abis kebelet (?) pengn bkin

Thx buat yang udah review chap lalu 

Review? 

y?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini milik saya.

Pair: SasuHina

Genre: mulai Romance, moga berasa, amin.

Rated: Hanya T

Warning : Pendek *ini keahlianku-plak*,karna pendek saya usahain apdet 2 kali seminggu. Alur cepat dan ligat (?), OOC, AU, Typo, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya, namanya juga manusia, tidak sempurna. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.** Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah.

Gomen bgt saya ga bisa blez review, minna. Ga sempet, minna. Gomen beribu kali.*bungkuk-in badan*

**Happy Reading, Minna.  
**

**Chap Before  
**

**Normal POV  
**

Tampak sepasang makhluk hidup berakal mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Wajah kelelahan tak lepas dari keduanya. Angi malam yang dingin menusuk tulang tak menghentikan sepasang adam dan hawa tersebut untuk menuai madu berupa bunga tidur di kasur yang empuk. Perlahan, Mansion Hyuuga dan Flat Taka menjadi saksi lelapnya sang penghuni kedua tempat tersebut.

**Algebra Chapter 2  
**

**Hinata POV  
**

Lagi-lagi, aku terjebak di ruangan ini, terjebak dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang ditugasi Tsunade-_sensei_ untuk membimbingku dalam belajar Aljabar Linear.

Dua minggu Sasuke telah membimbingku. Dua minggu, aku telah menjalani hariku yang seperti ini, tidak ada perkembangan. Sasuke menulis kertas kosong dihadapannya, setelah beberapa kali coretan, dia memberikan kertas itu padaku, selalu begitu. Sasuke tidak menjelaskan materi-materi itu.

"Itu cara penyelesaian nomor 2." Ucapnya. Dia kembali menulis di atas kertas kosong. Sekali-kali aku meliriknya yang terlihat sibuk. Aku mulai merasa proses bimbingan ini tidak membantuku sama sekali.

"Bi-bisakah k-kamu menjelas-kannya, Uchiha-_san_?" Aku berkata padanya. Aku tidak mau kalau hanya disuruh menulis jawaban soal seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang aku tulis. "Ak-ku Tidak mengerti, Uchiha-_san_." Dia menatapku datar, apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Onyx_ itu menyapaku lagi setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke lalu berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati posisi dudukku. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkan kursi itu tepat di sampingku. Dia duduk di kursi dan mengambil kertas yang dibuatnya tadi dari tanganku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya." Sasuke mulai menjelaskannya. "Untuk mendapatkan nilai C11 digunakan nilai M11 yang telah kita dapatkan sebelumnya. Kau lihat? Begini caranya." Dia kembali mencoret kertas itu. Akhirnya, dia mengajariku, dan aku hanya, hanya menunggu dua minggu untuk itu.

0o0o0

**Normal POV**

Sasuke membimbing Hinata dalam dua bulan ini. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke ingin lebih dari sekedar menjadi teman pembimbing belajar dan mendapatkan komunikasi yang lebih lancar dan hangat. Tapi, bukan Sasuke Uchiha apabila mendekati seorang gadis lebih dulu. Jadi, hubungan mereka tetaplah seperti ini, hubungan seorang teman yang membimbing temannya dalam belajar. Sekarang saja, hubungan mereka lebih dari hubungan mereka dulu. Bahkan dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah bicara dengan Hinata, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memang ingin lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah ingin untuk lebih dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, saat ini. Bagi Hinata, ini semua sudah cukup, tidak ada yang harus diubah ataupun berubah. Sasuke Uchiha cukup menjadi pembimbingnya dalam belajar, itu saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Kau mengerti?" Sasuke bertanya apakah gadis Hyuuga tersebut memahami apa yang dijelaskannya. Hinata mengangguk perlahan dan mulai menyalin apa yang telah dijelaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang permata lavender milik Hinata. Pandangannya perlahan turun, _onyx_-nya memperhatikan pipi putih bersih milik Hinata, cenderung pucat memang. Matanya semakin turun hingga bibir mungil merah muda milik Hinata, bibir itu sedikit bergetar. Glek! Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-_san_?" Sasuke berkata dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Ha? A-aku? Aku kenapa, Uchiha-_san_? Aku me-merasa baik-baik saja." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia sedikit bingung.

"Hn. Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Sasuke datar, berusaha datar.

"Ah?" Hinata memegang pipinya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Mungkin, aku ha-hanya sedikit kelelahan, Uchiha-_san_. Aku ter-terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan, mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini, aku juga susah tidur. Tapi, aku ba-baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sempat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini. Aku ada keperluan. Kaupun bisa pulang lebih cepat dan istirahat." Sasuke beralasan untuk menyudahi pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Benarkah? Bo-boleh?" Hinata memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. Seketika Hinata tersenyum, lalu menyusun buku-bukunya dengan cepat. "Aku du-duluan, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata tersenyum ramah. Sasuke mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Haaah." Sasuke menghela napas. 'Tetap saja, dia terlihat terpaksa dengan bimbingan ini. Dia terpaksa bersamaku.' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke memandang langit dari jendela di ruangan itu. 'Langit begitu mendung.' Batin Sasuke. 'Seperti hatiku.' Batinnya menambahkan lagi.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ menyusul kepergian seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, membuat suasana kampus semakin sunyi.

0o0o0

Koridor Universitas Konoha sangat sepi pada sore hari menjelang malam seperti saat ini. Sasuke melintasi koridor sepi itu menuju tempat ia memarkir mobilnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti di ujuk koridor, Sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hi-nata? Kenapa kau… menangis?" Tanya Sasuke panik yang mendapati Hinata menangis terisak. Keinginannya meninggalkan kampus mereka hilang sudah, mendapati gadis itu menangis terisak di hadapannya. Sasuke mendekati gadis tersebut. Sasuke menyadarinya, wajah Hinata jauh lebih pucat kini.

Tangan kekar Sasuke reflek menangkap tubuh Hinata yang tumbang. Hinata hilang kesadarannya. "Hi-Hinata?" Sasuke berusaha mengoyang tubuh Hinata dalam rangkulannya. Sasuke menyadari suhu tubuh Hinata yang cukup tinggi, Sasuke menjadi bertambah panik.

Sasuke berniat membawa tubuh Hinata ke balai kesehatan universitas, namun tempat itu telah tutup beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke bepikir membawa tubuh Hinata ke rumah gadis itu. Tapi, dimana rumah Hinata? Sasuke tidak tahu keberadaan Mansion Hyuuga, yang dia tahu, tempat itu cukup jauh dari kampus mereka. Penghuni kampus juga telah meninggalkan tempat ini. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan untuk merawatnya.

Sasuke memutuskan. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menggendong tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style_. Langkahnya perlahan mendekati area parkir. Langkahnya terhenti kembali, namun kali ini di depan pintu jok belakang mobilnya. Perlahan, Sasuke bergerak turun dan posisinya berubah menjadi setengah berjongkok.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Hinata di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut kembali menggendong Hinata dan membaringkannya di jok belakang mobil hitam kesayangannya. Sasuke menghela napas, masuk ke dalam dan duduk di jok depan.

Akhirnya, pemuda _raven_ mengendarai mobilnya menuju _flat_ miliknya, _Flat_ Taka.

0o0o0

Sasuke memasuki ruang _flat_ yang kecil. Langkahnya dengan pasti membawa tubuh Hinata. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu memasuki ruangan bercat dinding biru tua, kamarnya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh gadis _indigo_ di atas kasur pribadinya. Tangannya bergerak menyelimuti gadis itu, lalu menyentuh dahi Hinata.

"Ck." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. 'Dia demam.' Batin Sasuke. 'Kenapa begini tiba-tiba. Saat meninggalkan kelas sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.' Batinnya lagi. Sasuke menghela napas. "Perempuan memang aneh. Sakit saja harus begitu tiba-tiba." Gumamnya.

Sasuke beranjak menjauhi tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dari lemarinya. Kakinya menuju bak cuci piring di dapurnya. Setelah tiba di dapur, Sasuke membasahi handuk kecil tadi.

Sasuke meletakkan handuk basah tersebut di dahi Hinata. 'Mungkin, dia akan sadar esok pagi' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lagi, lalu meraih handuk putih yang cukup besar. Kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

0o0o0

Jarum pendek jam dinding di tempat menunjukkan angka mendekati 9, sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjukkan angka 6. Wajah Sasuke jauh lebih segar sekarang. Pemuda itu menyantap mie instan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Setelah makan malamnya usai, Sasuke kembali mendekati lemari dan mengambil sebuah _futon_.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menggelar _futon_ di samping tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur yang dipakai Hinata saat ini. Ya… _flat_ Sasuke memang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada sebuah kamar, dapur yang multi fungsi sebagai ruang makan, juga kamar mandi. Namun, dia lebih memilih tempat itu di banding Mansion Uchiha yang tidak tanggung besarnya.

Sasuke memutuskan tinggal di _flat_ itu semenjak kuliah. Walau begitu, bungsu Uchiha itu tidak sepenuhnya bebas dari kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha, _aniki _Sasuke, sering mengunjunginya. Begitu juga Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri masih diberi uang bulanan oleh Fugaku Uchiha, Ayahnya. Sasuke hanya tidak tinggal bersama mereka, itu saja. Belum lagi Madara Uchiha, _Ojiisan_ Sasuke yang merupakan pejabat negara sangat sayang dan selalu memanjakannya.

Pada akhirnya, Sasukepun memutuskan berbaring di atas _futon_-nya, tubuhnya lelah meminta istirahat.

"_Oyasumi_…. Hinata-… _hime_." _Onyx_-pun terpejam.

**To be Contined**

Chap ini pendek. Gomen bgt soal yang satu ini.

Ternyata mandi malam2 itu gpp lho… yg ga boleh itu kalo rematik teruz mandi mlm2. Tapi kalo bisa sore hari aja. *keseringan mandi malam ne-abis di kos ga da yg ngatur-so terserah kita-hahahaha* koq jadi curhat seh… gomen

Alur kecepatankah? Maaf kalau mengecewakan

Thx buat yang udah review chap kemaren

Review lagi ya?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Saya-dibakar orang se-Konoha. Gosong. Ulangi lagi. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini milik saya. Syukuran.

Pair: SasuHina, slight pair lain

Genre: masih memulai untuk Romance, moga berasa, amin.

Rated: T, mungkin sangat sedikit semi-M, mungkin sangat sedikit.

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya, namanya juga manusia, tidak bisa sempurna. Yang sempurna bukan manusia. Gomen gak bisa balas review, ini semua gara2 kompie di sini... dasar warnet oon. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.** Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah.

Thx to

Youchi Hikari

Haru naru chan muach

Merai alixya Kudo

Haruno Aoi

Shaniechan

Ulva-chan

Sora Hinase

Ekha

Hina bee lover

Chai Mol

yuuaja

Liner Croix Rosenkrantz

Kumiko Fukushima

gomen kalo salah tulis, saya buru2...

**Happy Reading, Minna.  
**

**Chap Before  
**

Sasuke memutuskan tinggal di _flat_ itu semenjak kuliah. Walau begitu, bungsu Uchiha itu tidak sepenuhnya bebas dari kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha, _aniki _Sasuke, sering mengunjunginya. Begitu juga Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri masih diberi uang bulanan oleh Fugaku Uchiha, Ayahnya. Sasuke hanya tidak tinggal bersama mereka, itu saja. Belum lagi Madara Uchiha, _Ojiisan_ Sasuke yang merupakan pejabat negara sangat sayang dan selalu memanjakannya. Pada akhirnya, Sasukepun memutuskan berbaring di atas _futon_-nya, tubuhnya lelah meminta istirahat.

"_Oyasumi_…. Hinata-… _hime_." _Onyx_-pun terpejam.

**Algebra Chapter 3  
**

Mentari pagi tersenyum menyinari permukaan bumi dengan energi tak terbatasnya. Sinar hangat yang dapat berubah menjadi tujuh warna kala dibiaskan hujan itu memasuki kamar si bungsu Uchiha. Sinar itu membangunkan sang 'putri' tidur dari mimpi indahnya. Sang 'putri', Hinata, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Dimana ini?' Batinnya.

"Sudah bangun, Hyuuga-_san_?" Suara lembut Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?" Wajah Hinata memerah menemukan Sasuke hanya berbalut handuk putih yang menutupi daerah pinggang hingga paha putihnya. *saya ga tahan kalo ga bikin yang kayak gini-hahaha, ngebayangin sasuke terbalut handuk sepinggang-bawa2 kamera sambil nosebleed*

Sasuke memamerkan dada bidang yang ditetesi air dari rambut _raven_-nya. Lavender Hinata menyusuri tempatnya terbaring. Kasur yang dibalut kain lembut berwarna biru tua bergambar ayam(?) senada dengan selimut yang menutupi sang Hyuuga. "Te-tempat ini?"

"Ini kamarku." Ucap Sasuke. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mendapati Sasuke hanya berbalut handuk memamerkan tubuhnya yang putih serta menggiurkan(?) dan kini Hinata sadar dirinya terbangun di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Suara Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya.

"Kau pingsan. Aku tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana. Jadi, aku membawamu kesini." Sasuke mengambil kaos dan celana dari lemari pakaian, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hinata yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu menuju dapur. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali ke kamar dan mendekati Hinata. "Makanlah." Sasuke meyerahkan semangkuk bubur nasi dan segelas air mineral pada Hinata.

"I-ini?" Hinata tampak ragu.

"Kau harus makan. Tadi malam kau belum makan karena pingsan kan?" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan. Pada akhirnya, Hinata meraih mangkuk yang diberikan Sasuke. Semalaman Hinata tidak pulang, Ia mulai memikirkan penghuni rumah mewahnya. Hinata cemas mengenai yang dipikirkan ayah dan kakaknya serta para penghuni lain Mansion Hyuuga bila tahu ia tidak pulang semalam.

Kriek! Bunyi perut Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya, perut itu menuntut untuk diisi. Hinata menyantap bubur itu. "E-enak." Ucap gadis _indigo_ dan tersenyum menatap bubur itu. Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur kembali, meninggalkan Hinata untuk menyantap buburnya.

0o0o0

Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya. "Sudah?" Sasuke menanyai Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sasuke memutuskan mendekati Hinata. Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur, duduk di dekat Hinata. "Kau kenapa? Menangis dan Pingsan."

Ekspresi Hinata berubah drastis. Air mata perlahan turun dari permata _lavender_-nya. Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa. "Kau kenapa be?" Sasuke tidak dapat meneruskan kalimat tanyanya. Hinata menangis terisak dan semakin keras, membuat pemuda itu semakin panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke semakin mendekati Hinata dan merengkuh gadis yang sedang menangis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan air mata Hinata yang mulai membasahi kaos rumahnya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke sendiri, tangan miliknya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata pelan, berusaha memberi rasa nyaman untuk sang gadis. Sementara tangan kanannya menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mungkin, gadis _indigo_ itu memang butuh momen seperti ini.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata sendiri belum siap melepaskan tangannnya yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Hatinya belum siap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pikirannya mengenai Sasuke selama ini ternyata sangat salah. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini.

Sasuke memberikan kehangatan yang selama ini tidak didapatkan Hinata dimanapun. Hatinya melengos mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya Hilang kesadaran. Memori terulang kembali pada hari sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

**Hinata POV**

Aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi kuliah tambahan untukku. Dia memiliki keperluan lain, ucapnya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus sampai di rumah saat malam menjelang. Aku menelusuri koridor seperti biasa. Setiap ada jam belajar tambahan, aku pulang sendiri tanpa supir yang menungguku.

Langkahku terhenti saat menyadari seorang pemuda yang aku sukai berdiri memunggungiku di temani seorang gadis yang aku kenal, Ino Yamanaka. Bukan bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar, hanya saja, aku penasaran untuk mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Aku mendekati posisi mereka dan bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Kau ini… jangan terlalu baik pada setiap gadis." Aku yakin yang berbicara adalah Ino. Aku yakin Sai tersenyum saat ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… ini memang sifatku, Ino. Aku tidak tega kalau tidak membantu mereka."

"Tapi, jangan terlalu perhatian begitu." Ino berucap lagi. Aku mencoba untuk mencuri lihat mereka berdua.

"Kau ini… jangan cemburu begitu." Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda yang aku sukai itu, Sai, memeluk Ino dengan mesra. Aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku.

Perlahan, Sai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino. Saat ini, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir Sai yang menempel pada bibir Ino. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati aktivitas itu. Sai sendiri menurunkan kecupannya dari bibir Ino, meraih leher jenjang gadis pirang itu, membuat _kiss mark_ kemerahan di sana. Ino hanya mendesah dibuatnya. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan air mataku menyentuh tangan yang menutupi mulutku.

Aku sungguh kecewa pada Sai. Aku tidak tahu dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ino. Melihat ini membuatku sakit. Mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, aku tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Aku meninggalkan tempatku berdiri. Setelah cukup jauh, aku mulai berlari. Air mataku semakin banyak yang turun. Aku sakit di sini, di hatiku.

Aku melihat Sasuke, dia akan pulang, kurasa. Dia berjalan mendekati, wajahnya terlihat panik. Air mataku semakin deras. Mendadak kepalaku sakit luar biasa. Mataku berkunang-kunang, semuanya menjadi semakin tidak jelas. Badanku menggigil, kakiku tidak kuat, tubuh ini melemas. Perlahan, semuanya mulai gelap.

Aku bisa pastikan tubuhku menyentuh lantai sesaat lagi. Tapi entahlah, tiba-tiba semua gelap.

**End Flashback  
**

**Normal POV  
**

"Eh-Hem." Suara seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke menyadarkan keduanya. Dengan cepat keduanya melepaskan pelukan. Wajah yang merah semu menghiasi keduanya, Sasuke dan Hinata.

'_Baka aniki_... mengganggu saja.' Batin Sasuke. "Kalau kau siap menceritakannya, aku akan mendengarkan, Hyuuga-_san_." Sasuke berkata pada Hinata yang masih meneteskan air mata. Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terlihat kesal dalam ekspresi datarnya saat menatap Pemuda yang mirip dirinya, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi agar mengikutinya keluar dari kamar itu. Sasuke sempat mendengar bisikan Itachi di telinganya. "_Gomen_… aku mengganggu, _Otouto_." Bisik Itachi sambil tersenyum menatap adik lelakinya itu.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Sesampainya di dapur…

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, _baka Aniki_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Sasuke mengambil sebuah gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk dari kulkas. Itachi tersenyum kecut.

"Memangnya, aku benar-benar mengganggumu ya?" Sasuke tidak menganggapi. "Apa salahnya seorang kakak mengunjungi adiknya tercinta?" Itachi bertanya retoris. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. _Okaasan_ berpesan, jangan telalu memaksakan dirimu belajar. Kau terlihat makin kurus saat beliau kesini minggu lalu. Sepertinya kau lebih suka belajar dibanding makan." Tambah Itachi. Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, jatah bulanan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh uang saat ini, _Aniki_. Uangku bulan lalu masih cukup."

"Hey, apa kau tidak menggunakannya?" Sasuke tidak menggubris. "Ini tetap jatah bulananmu dari _Otousan_. Aku hanya menyampaikannya." Tambah Itachi.

"Hn. Terserahlah."

"Kenapa gadis itu bisa disini? Tadi kau menyebutnya… Hyuuga? Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan? Apa aku akan segera punya keponakan?" Itachi menggoda. Sasuke tampak memerah menahan amarah dan malu sekaligus mendengar ocehan kakaknya itu.

"Jangan bercanda _Aniki_. Aku membawanya ke sini karena dia pingsan kemarin. Jangan mengada-ada." Balas Sasuke. Itachi hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Baguslah. Kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya ya…" Itachi menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum garing. Sasuke membalas menatap Itachi tak berselera.

"_Go-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_. A-aku ingin pu-pulang." Suara Hinata menghentikan perbincangan kedua kakak-adik Uchiha tersebut.

"Aa. Panggil aku Sasuke saja. Tunggu aku. Aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke mendekati kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"Ah… Ti-tidak usah repot, Sas-suke. ak-ku pulang sendiri saj-ja." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke menoleh dan diam, lalu masuk kekamarnya.

0o0o0

Sasuke keluar dengan kunci mobil di tangan kirinya. "_Aniki_ aku titip tempat ini." Sasuke berujar pada Itachi yang mengambil sekotak sereal dari lemari makanannya. Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak mungkin kau pulang sendiri dalam keadaan sepeti ini." Sasuke berbicara pada Hinata, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Hinata hanya menunduk.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya di samping mobil _sport_ kesayangan Sasuke. "Tidak a-apakah aku?" Hinata bertanya.

"Cepat naik." Sasuke menegaskan dan membuka pintu mobil di sebelah kirinya. Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mulai mengendarai mobilnya, menerobos jalanan yang lengang.

"Man-sion Hyuuga." Sasuke memutar kepalanya menatap Hinata.

"Aku tahu, maksudku dimana letaknya? Alamatnya?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya, mungkin memang susah berbicara dengan Hinata, terlalu lola. "Tunjukkan aku jalannya." Sasuke menambahkan, kecepatannya semakin bertambah.

"I-iya… tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Se-seharusnya, ta-tadi belok… di persimpangan." Hinata memberi tahu. Sasuke memutar kepalanya patah-patah dan memberi _death glare_. Glek! Hinata menelan ludah lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengikuti perintah Hinata. Hanya suara Hinata yang memenuhi mobil itu. Itupun, hanya suara Hinata yang memberi petunjuk jalan pada Sasuke, tidak lebih. Terkadang, suara Hinata ditimpali dengan hn dan anggukan dari Sasuke.

0o0o0

"Sampai di sini sa-saja, Uchi, ah… Sas-sasuke." Hinata memberi tahu Sasuke agar tidak masuk ke dalam mansion yang megah itu. "Te-terima kasih ba-nyak." Imbuh Hinata.

"Tidak mempersilahkanku masuk? Malah mengusirku?" Hinata menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu."

"Aku ingin mengantarmu ke dalam. Aku bisa menjelaskan alasan kau tidak pulang semalam." Sasuke membantah Hinata dan menarik tangan mungil itu ke dalam Mansion Hyuuga.

"Nona…." Seorang wanita dengan hiasan bunga di rambutnya menatap Hinata dengan cemas. "Anda kemana semalam? Apa baik-baik saja? Saya sangat mencemaskan Anda." Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Konan-_san_." Wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu tampak bernapas lega.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau kemana saja? Aku tidak dapat menghubungimu semalam. Kau tidak pulang dan siapa ini?" Seorang Pria menanyai Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"_Gomen, Otousan_. _Hp low bat_ dan mati. Ah iya… perkenalkan, _Otousan_ ini adalah Sasuke." Hinata menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. "Dia teman kampusku dan yang menolongku semalam saat pingsan." Wajah ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, berkerut.

"Pingsan?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, _Otousan_." Hiashi menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Saya menemukan Hinata pingsan di koridor kampus. Saya ingin membawanya ke sini, tapi tidak tahu letak tempat ini. _Gomen_."

"Oh… kalau begitu, terima kasih." Hiashi tetap menatap Sasuke, tatapannya melembut.

"Ya… saya permisi dulu, _Ojisan_." Sasuke berpamitan dan membungkuk hormat. Hinata menemani Sasuke hingga pintu keluar sedangkan Hiashi masuk semakin dalam ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Hinata menatap mobil Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkahnya masuk kembali kedalam mansion.

"Beristirahatlah, Hinata-_chan_." Hiashi berujar saat Hinata masuk ke ruang tengah. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hinata meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar mewahnya. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Neji di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana menurut _Otousan_? Pemuda yang mengantar Hinata." Tanya Neji pada Hiashi.

"Sepertinya pemuda yang baik… juga tampan." Hiashi menjawab pertanyaan Neji, terlihat senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Ada apa?" Hiashi bertanya lagi.

"Dia… seorang Uchiha, _Tousan_." Hiashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara. Dia tidak jadi mengambil cangkir kopinya. Matanya menatap tajam Neji. Ekspresinya berubah lebih keras. Tampak ketidaksukaan atas kalimat Neji pada wajahnya. Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Biarkan Hinata berisistirahat dulu, _Tousan_. Wajahnya pucat karena lelah, lebih baik beri tahu dia saat makan malam saja." Neji mulai beranjak ke kamarnya. Hiashi kembali duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah itu. Rahangnya mengeras dan mengangguk.

0o0o0

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, Hinata-_chan_?" Hiashi tampak datar menanyai putri satu-satunya, putrinya yang masih hidup tentu. Wajahnya menatap piring selagi menanyai Hinata. Neji hanya diam meneruskan makan malamnya. Seolah-olah perbincangan ini tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Tidak ada, _Tousan_. Dia hanya teman sekelas yang kebetulan melihatku pingsan." Hinata menjawab dengan santai.

"Oh… jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Hiashi menimpali.

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku memang tidak terlalu nyaman di dekatnya. Memangnya kenapa, _Tousan_?" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh… tidak ada, _Otousan_ hanya tidak suka padanya." Hiashi nampak lebih rileks. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Ruang makan Mansion Hyuuga kembali tenang, tidak ada yang berusaha mengilangkan keheninggan yang setia melanda tempat itu.

**To be Continued  
**

Bagaimana, Minna-san? makin gaje…

Udah panjangkah? Ini sebenarnya 2 chapter lho…

Thx buat yang udah review chap lalu. Review lagi ya?

Arigato


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Saya. ditimpuk. Ulang lagi. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini baru milik saya. Chap ini ada bagian yang terinpirasi film _water world_, tapi ga mirip bgt, maksain adegan, aneh jadinya.

Pair: SasuHina

Genre: Mutlak (?) Romance

Rated: T

Warning : balasan review di bawah, chap ini tidak akan membahas konflik uchiha-hyuuga, OOC, AU, Typos, alur cepat dan maksa, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya, namanya juga manusia, tidak sempurna. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.** Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah. 0o0o0 mean skip time

**Happy Reading  
**

**Chap Before  
**

"Oh… jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Hiashi menimpali.

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku memang tidak terlalu nyaman di dekatnya. Memangnya kenapa, _Tousan_?" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh… tidak ada, _Otousan_ hanya tidak suka padanya." Hiashi nampak lebih rileks. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Ruang makan Mansion Hyuuga kembali tenang, tidak ada yang berusaha mengilangkan keheninggan yang setia melanda tempat itu.

**Algebra Chapter 4  
**

**Sasuke POV  
**

Aku memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi siang ini, seperti saat ini, aku tidak mengikuti kuliah tanpa keterangan. siang ini, aku ingin menggunakan jatah liburku, baru kali ini aku menggunakannya.

Perlahan, awan putih bertaburan di langit yang biru, membentuk siluet seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak setahun belakangan ini. siluet indah itu tersenyum manis padaku. Ternyata, untuk memikirkannya, aku harus meluangkan waktuku.

**Flashback  
**

"Aa. Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu." Gadis berambut _indigo_ ini membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf padaku yang telah menabraknya. "Permisi." Ucapnya begitu saja, mengacuhkanku. Gadis itu aneh sekali. Gadis itu tidak merona saat memandang _onyx_-ku. Biasanya seorang gadis akan merona merah di pipinya bila bertatap muka denganku. Mungkin, dia berbeda. Tapi, entahlah, aku tidak yakin.

Aku mengetahui dia adalah teman sekelasku. Kami mengambil jurusan yang sama karena dia mengambil semua mata kuliah yang ku ambil di semester ini. Dia terlihat ceria dan cukup akrab dengan penghuni kelas. Tapi, tidak denganku. Aku satu-satunya yang belum berbincang dengannya. Aku menyadari hal ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia berbicara denganku jika dan hanya jika sekelompok denganku dalam belajar. Di saat seperti itupun, ketika berinteraksi denganku, dia tidak menatap mataku saat bicara. Dia bersikap seperti itu hanya padaku saja. Aneh menurutku, di saat setiap gadis berlomba untuk mengenalku, dia malah tak sedikitpun melirikku. Dia benar-benar telah menyita hatiku. Dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya.

**End of Flashback  
**

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat peristiwa yang langka itu. Aku telah kembali ke masa kini, cukup sulit mengingat bahwa aku belum juga bisa dekat dengannya.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian dimana aku mengantarkannya pulang setelah menginap ditempatku akibat pingsan. Aku kira hubunganku dengannya akan semakin dekat dan membaik. Tapi, sepertinya tidak, perkembangannya adalah nol besar.

Hinata malah terkesan menjaga jarak denganku. Apa lagi ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia juga menjadi jarang tersenyum dan lebih sering murung. Dia juga tidak memberitahuku alasan yang membuatnya sedih ataupun pingsan. Dia belum siap mungkin. Atau aku menanyainya saja? Ahh… aku bingung. Aku memang payah dalam hal ini. Padahal, aku penasaran dan sangat ingin tahu, aku ingin tahu semua tentang gadis ini. Andai, dia bercerita padaku. Andai dia ceria lagi, seperti dulu, itu sudah cukup buatku.

0o0o0

Sekarang sudah dua minggu, Aku benar benar kembali ke titik nol. Baru akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari, Hinata akan terlihat murung saat menatap Sai. Apa Sai penyebab kemurungannya? Tidak sengaja, aku pernah mendapati Hinata tiba-tiba menangis saat Sai mengajak Ino untuk pulang bersamanya. Apa benar Sai? Ada apa ini? Apa Hinata? Menyukai Sai? Ahh… apa aku tidak punya kesempatan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku akan mencari tahu dan menanyainya langsung. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Hinata. Aku tidak mau menduga-duga lagi. Menduga-duga membuatku sakit.

0o0o0

**Normal POV  
**

Langit berwarna oranye menyelimuti bumi saat ini. Di sebuah ruangan sepi yang merupakan tempat menuntut ilmu pengetahuan, terlihat sepasang anak manusia yang terlibat perbincangan.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata saat bimbingan belajar untuk Hinata di mulai. Hinata mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung. "Kau menjadi pemurung dan tidak fokus saat menerima bimbingan dariku . Apa ada masalah yang mengganggu?" Tanya Sasuke panjang lebar mencari tahu. Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya.

Sasuke tampak memperhatikan, tidak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Hinata. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik sa-saja. Ayo, kita mulai." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku… apa karena… Sai?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba. Hinata menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Matanya mulai memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Matanya menatap Sasuke dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke menyadari itu, _ony_x itu menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari _onyx _yang indah itu. Pertahanan gadis lavender akhirnya runtuh, perlahan, air matanya turun lagi seperti pagi itu. Lagi-lagi karena nama itu, Sai, Hinata mulai terisak sekarang. Penglihatannya bahkan telah kabur oleh air matanya sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Hinata dan meraih bahu gadis tersebut. "Kau… menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke, memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya. Hinata semakin terisak. "Sudahlah." Sasuke mencoba menghapus air mata Hinata yang mengalir di pipi gadis Hyuuga itu dengan jempol tangan kanannya. Sasuke mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Hinata. Pemuda berambut _raven_ menarik kepala Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya, lagi.

Hinata tidak menolak dan semakin terisak. Hinata menggunakan dada bidang Sasuke semaksimal mungkin. Gadis itu berusaha melarutkan sakit hatinya dengan bersandar pada Sasuke. "Jadi, bagaimana? Mau bercerita? Mungkin akan merasa lebih lega." Hinata menatap Sasuke, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bercerita pada pemuda Uchiha termuda.

Pada akhirnya keinginan Sasuke terwujud. Gadis pujaan hatinya membuka mulut, mengawali kisah mereka. Hinata bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai perasaannya terhadap Sai dan tidak menyadari Sasuke yang menahan perih di hatinya. Kesabaran menjadi kunci dalamnya perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke.

0o0o0

**Hinata POV  
**

Bercerita. Bercerita pada Sasuke Uchiha. Bercerita pada Sasuke Uchiha mengenai perasaanku terhadap Sai. Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Aku sendiri tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Padahal, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena sikapnya yang dingin, acuh pada teman dan menganggap orang lain tidak ada. Aku sudah memperhatikannya, dia mengacuhkan teman-temanku yang mendekatinya. Aku tidak suka itu. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan mengacuhkan alam sekitanya. Jadi, aku merasa dia pantas untuk diacuhkan.

Itu adalah pendapatku, dulu. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah telah tidak menyukainya selama ini. Dia sosok yang sangat perhatian di balik topeng _stoic_-nya itu. Aku baru menyadarinya, ada sisi hangat dalam kebekuan hatinya. Mungkin, aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya nanti.

Tapi, ini juga membuatku merasa canggung. Apa lagi saat aku mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore, aku menangis dalam pelukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Aku bercerita banyak padanya. Aku bercerita padanya mengenai perasaanku terhadap Sai. yang pasti hubungan kami membaik dan lebih hangat. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Ada apa ini? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat mengingat kejadian itu. Aku merasa bahagia dan selalu ingin tersenyum bila ingat kelancanganku itu. Tapi, aku merasa tenang dan nyaman saat itu.

0o0o0

**Sasuke POV  
**

Aku benar, ternyata dugaanku benar. Hinata memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sai. Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja sakit. Walau, aku cukup bersyukur, setidaknya hubunganku dengannya menjadi lebih dekat kini. Walau, sakit rasanya mengetahui Hinata menyukai pemuda lain dan pemuda itu Sai.

Mungkinkah aku mengganti posisi Sai? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sepertinya, Hinata sangat menyukai dia. Tapi, aku akan berusaha membuatnya tenang dan nyaman di dekatku. Setidaknya dia menyadari perhatianku, walau dia hanya merasa perhatianku adalah perhatian seorang teman.

0o0o0

**Normal POV  
**

Semenjak acara curhat-curhatan Hinata pada Sasuke. Hubungan keduanya juga semakin dekat. Hinata tidak lagi segan bercerita mengenai kehidupannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri, akhirnya menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, walau masih terlihat samar.

Mereka juga lebih sering terlihat berdua. Suatu ketika, mereka pernah makan siang bersama di taman belakang kampus. Walau, Hinata lebih mendominasi obrolan mereka, keduanya terlihat menikmati situasi itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke dan Hinata makin sering terlihat berdua.

"A-apa benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang menyodorkan sebuah DVD bertuliskan "The Tourist". Wajah Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar. Dia memang telah mencari film itu sejak lama, Hinata mencari film itu karena film itu dibintangi oleh aktor favoritnya, Johnny Depp. Sasuke menanggapi Pertanyaan Hinata dengan anggukan. "Aku a-akan mengembalikannya lusa, Sasuke-_kkun_…." Sasuke mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

"Mauku antar pulang?" Sasuke menawarkan. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih. "Aku duluan." Sasukepun beranjak menuju mobilnya di parkiran.

Keduanya tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dari tadi memperhatikan kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Hinata menunggu sopir pribadinya di pintu gerbang. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver mendekatinya. Munculah seorang pria berambut biru berwajah mirip hiu, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. "Silahkan, Hinata-_sama_." Pria itu berucap.

"Terima kasih, Hoshigaki-_san_." Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil itu sedangkan pria bernama Kisame itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

0o0o0

"Ke-kenapa mengajakku kemari, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang mengajaknya ke sebuah kolam pemancingan di Konoha pada hari minggu yang cerah seperti saat ini. Beberapa minggu terakhir hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang cukup dekat, ralat, sangat dekat. Mereka sering pergi bersama sepulang kuliah, atau sengaja pergi bersama, walau selalu Sasuke yang mengajak Hinata, seperti saat ini. Sasuke mengajak Hinata pergi ke kolam pemancingan di pinggiran Konoha.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'Hn'? dasar!" Tanya Hinata tanpa tergagap. Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh?" Hinata tersipu. 'Akhirnya dia tidak tergagap bicara denganku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku bosan sendirian di flat pada hari minggu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi, Hinata." Jawab Sasuke. Hinata hanya ber-oh ria. "Ayo!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata bingung, wajahnya telah memerah. Sasuke menunjuk tempat penyewaan alat pancing. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke menyewa dua alat pancing, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Hinata. Mereka duduk di tepi kolam, agak masuk ke dalam hutan. Hinata dan Sasuke melempar tali pancing yang telah dikaitkan umpan ke dalam kolam. Tangkai pancingan itu di tancapkan ke dalam tanah di sekitar danau.

Hinata menatap alat pancingnya yang tidak juga bergerak, sudah 15 menit menunggu dan hal itu membuatnya bosan. Gadis _indigo_ melirik Sasuke kesal. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sangat menikmati prosesi membaca bukunya. Untuk apa mengajak Hinata kalau Sasuke sendiri asik dengan bukunya, melupakan Hinata. Hinata mendengus. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal?" Sasuke dengan ringan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Tidak ada." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, rambut _indigo_-nya tampak bergoyang berlawanan arah.

"Tunggu saja ikannya, Hinata." Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca bukunya.

0o0o0

"Ah… Ugh…. Hah." Seorang gadis _indigo_ tampak berusaha menarik alat pancingnya, sepertinya ikan yang besar. Sedangkan, seorang pemuda _raven_ hanya menatap datar kearah gadis itu. "Kyaa!" gadis itu berteriak saat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya menyenggol akar pohon di pinggir kolam. Pemuda yang tadi datar dalam diam, tersentak, matanya membulat. Ia berlari mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Hi-hi-na-ta?" Pemuda _raven_ tergagap. Dia menyadari gadis itu tidak bisa berenang. Gadis itu, Hinata, berusaha menggapai-gapai udara, bergerak-gerak tidak jelas di dalam air. Dengan cepat Sasuke, pemuda itu, terjun ke dalam kolam. Wajah panik tergambar jelas pada paras tampannya.

Gadis itu sempurna di dalam air. Sasuke menyusul Hinata, semakin masuk ke dalam kolam yang mengalir itu. Hinata terus turun sesuai Hukum Archimedes. Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang menutup matanya, kedua tangan gadis _indigo_ itu mengambang di dalam air tersebut.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan Sasuke akhirnya dapat meraih tubuh Hinata yang semakin tenggelam. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke permukaan. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang memejamkan matanya di dalam kolam yang di aliri air mengalir tersebut.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Hinata di dalam air, mungkin. Sasuke dapat merasakan bibir Hinata yang lembut dan basah. Tentu saja, mereka di dalam air, pasti basah. Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya, berusaha membuka bibir Hinata. Sasuke dapat merasakan air kolam yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Seketika, Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati bibirnya dikulum Sasuke. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya, ini mungkin mimpi, pikirnya. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata yang mulai membiru dan terus membawa tubuh Hinata ke permukaan.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di lantai berlapis rumput liar berwarna hijau. Kepanikan tergambar jelas dari tingkah sang pemuda. Hinata tak juga sadarkan diri. Beberapa kali dia memberikan napas buatan pada Hinata, secara langsung menyatukan bibir keduanya, kembali. Sasuke semakin panik.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Akhirnya Hinata sadar dan mengeluarkan air kolam yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan. Jangan lakukan lagi!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Sasuke berteriak. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan membawa Hinata dalam ciumannya yang hangat dan lembut.

Hinata menangis di tengah ciuman hangat itu, perlahan gadis _indigo_ itu tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya. Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke. Keduanya benar-benar melupakan perasaan yang dulu sakit. Hinata benar-benar melupakan perasaannya yang sakit akibat Sai. Dan Sasuke benar-benar melupakan perasaannya yang sakit akibat Hinata yang menyukai Sai. Keduanya tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang menyelimuti hati mereka dulu.

**To be Continued**

Gimana? gomen kalo gak puas ma chap ini. T.T

Alurnya kecepatan kah? Gaje kah? Saya saja berteriak "gaje!"

Thx sebesar2nya buat yang udah review chap lalu:

**yuuaja**: gomen chap kmren krg pnjg, klo ini jga krg, gomen lagi. Maklum keterbatasan kapasitas otak. Hehe

**Haruno Aoi**: gomen pertanyaannya lum bisa di jelasin di chap ini. Soalnya di fokusin dlu di sasuhina. Soal uchihyuu mah blakangan-digampar sluruh klan.

**Merai Alixya Kudo**: bingung mau jawab apa. Hehe

**Shaniechan**: gomen pertanyaannya lum bisa di jawab. Soalnya jawabanya da di chap2 ke depan

**haze kazuki**: uchiha-hyuuga di chap2 depan, gomen klo apdetnya lama

**demikooo**: gomen soal reviewnya. Sya ga tau soal itu. Tunggu chap selanjutnya. ^^v

**Ekha**: gomen kalo kurang panjang

**BubbleBloom**: jawabannya ada di beberapa chap depan

**Hikari d'lophely chan muach**: hiashi emang dodol, makanya ga suka sasuke-diinjek2 hiashi-gnti penname ya? Gomen kalo salah

**ulva-chan**: gomen pendek. Perasaan hinata udah berubah koq

**Hina bee lover**: begitulah. Cinta sasu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan-digampar sasu

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz**: memang ada apa2 diantara keluarga mereka. Mungkin (?) akan lebih jelas di chap ke depan

**Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin**: pa chap ne udah berasa romancenya? Gomen kalo belum.

**Kumiko Fukushima**: ga telat koq. Ga ada kata terlambat-paan seh saya ne-moga suka lagi ama chap ini

Review lagi ya…. Arigato….


	6. Chapter 5

Gomen telat apdet. Saya beneran malas ngetik bwt ngelanjutin fic-digampar.

Bentar ge ujian minna… doain saya ya… moga nilai AB doang… doa minna kan manjur(?)

Chap lalu saya ga bermaksud membuat sasu terkesan perv. Kebetulan di film "waterworld" saya suka adegan ngasih napas buatan di dalam air, karna si cowo seorang mutan n punya insang. Di fic ini, jadinya bgitu deh, sasu terkesan perv.

Disclaimer : Berapa kalipun saya bilang, Naruto milik Saya. Ditimpuk-ketahuan bohong. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini baru milik saya.  
Saya penasaran bgt ama ending Naruto. Ada yang tahu endingnya, Minna?

Pair: SasuHina

Genre: Romance-mungkin?

Rated: tetep T

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, pendek, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya. Maf kalo ngeboringin. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.** Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah

**Happy Reading  
**

**Chap Before**

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Akhirnya Hinata sadar dan mengeluarkan air kolam yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan. Jangan lakukan lagi!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Sasuke berteriak. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan membawa Hinata dalam ciumannya yang hangat dan lembut.

Hinata menangis di tengah ciuman hangat itu, perlahan gadis _indigo_ itu tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya. Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke. Keduanya benar-benar melupakan perasaan yang dulu sakit. Hinata benar-benar melupakan perasaannya yang sakit akibat Sai. Dan Sasuke benar-benar melupakan perasaannya yang sakit akibat Hinata yang menyukai Sai. Keduanya tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang menyelimuti hati mereka dulu.

**Algebra Chapter 5  
**

"Sebaiknya kita membeli pakaian kering." Tangan Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata membantu Hinata berdiri. Namun, gadis itu masih sulit berdiri, sehingga tangan pucat Sasuke merangkul pinggang mungil Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah, wajahnya memang sering memerah bila bersama Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke kembali membawa Hinata ke tempat peminjaman alat pancing tadi.

Sasuke mengembalikan peralatan pancing yang telah mereka sewa. Pemuda berabut _raven_ memikirkan cara mendapatkan baju yang kering. Akhirnya Sasuke menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikan pakaian untuknya dan Hinata, sementara mereka sendiri menunggu di tempat itu. Baju mereka yang basah tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka membeli baju sendiri.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dada bidangnya. Pipi Hinata kembali memerah bagai tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke. "Apa… sudah hangat? Lebih baik begini." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Hinata padahal baju mereka berdua sama-sama masih basah*apanya yang hangat?-plak*. Hinata hanya menunduk malu. 'Kalau begini, lama-lama aku akan menjadi putri malu' Hinata membatin.

0o0o0

"Ini Tuan, Nona!" Seorang Pemuda berambut mangkok, menyerahkan kantong belanja berisi baju Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih baru. "Lain kali… berhati-hatilah lagi!" Ucap(?)nya semangat sambil mengangkat jempol dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya seraya terdengar bunyi aneh saat dia memamerkan giginya. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi, tak peduli dengan makhluk itu tampaknya.

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata terlebih dahulu mengganti pakaiannya dalam WC umum di tempat itu. Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku kayu, dia tersenyum puas dalam hatinya menyadari perkembangan hubungannya dengan Hinata. 'Kami sering pergi berdua saja. Apa bisa dibilang kencan? Apa sudah bisa dibilang kalau dia itu kekasihku, bukan ya?' Batinnya. Sasuke kesulitan menahan senyumnya bila memikirkan pertanyaan itu. 'Atau belum?' Senyumnya hilang.

"Aku sudah siap, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata keluar dari WC umum dengan baju barunya menyadarkan Sasuke dari alam khayalan, pemuda _raven-_pun menggantikan posisi Hinata menukar bajunya.

0o0o0

"Apa kau ingin langsung pulang?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahnya, kedua tangan mereka terkait. Mereka mendekati mobil hitam milik Sasuke, keduanya akan segera meninggalkan kolam pemancingan itu.

"Tidak. Kau mau menemaniku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya penuh harap.

"Hn. Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ayo! Aku akan tunjukan jalannya." Hinata melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan Sasuke dan mendahului masuk ke mobil hitam itu. Sasuke yang masih tampak bingung hanya mengikuti Hinata.

"Jadi... kemana?" Pemuda itu masih saja penasaran.

"Hey... jalankan saja dulu mobilnya." Hinata tampak tak mau mengalah. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan mulai memacu mobilnya.

0o0o0

"_Kaasan_… Ini… Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata tampak berbicara dengan batu nisan berwarna abu-abu di hadapannya. Lututnya ditekuk sehingga kakinya menyentuh rumput hijau. Tangannya asik mencabut rumput liar di atas pusara itu. Matanya kini beralih. "Hanabi-_chan_… kenalkan… ini Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menatap pusara yang lain, tepat di sebelah pusara yang pertama. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya membentuk sudut 90°. "Sasuke-_kun_… ini _Okaasan_ dan _Imouto_-ku." Hinata memberi informasi tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Salam." Ungkap Sasuke. 'Aku akan menjaga putri dan kakak anda berdua.' Sasuke berujar dalam Hati.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa kekasihku kesini Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata berkata lalu terdiam. "Aku berjanji mengenalkannya pada mereka berdua. Jadi, aku membawamu kesini." Hinata akhirnya berbicara dengan menatap Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi, kita?" Sasuke tergagap. "Hhmn… Sepasang kekasih?" Sasuke sadar dari gagapnya.

"Entahlah. Kau menganggapku apa?" Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah, sangat OOC. Hinata menerawang menatap kedua nisan itu. "Andai mereka ada di sini, Sasuke-_kun_." Air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipi Hinata. Sasuke dapat mendengar isakan tangis yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Hinata. "Tenanglah, Hinata." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata, ikut bersimpuh di depan nisan tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Aku… sangat merindukan mereka berdua, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata semakin terisak. Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hinata pelan.

"Mereka tidak akan senang bila kau menangis begini." Sasuke beujar lagi. Hinata menatap hampa udara di depannya. Sasuke meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di masing-masing pusara dan membawa Hinata bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ayo!" Lanjutnya.

0o0o0

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di depan pintu gerbang Mansion Hyuuga. Hinata menawarkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam, namun Sasuke menolaknya karena ada keperluan lain. Hinata menatap mobil hitam yang semakin menjauhinya. Senyum simpul terlukis di wajah Hinata.

Hinata melangkah memasuki mansion itu. Sampainya di dalam, Hinata tidak bertemu siapapun siang itu. Jadi, Hinata langsung menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makan siang. Saat ini, memang telah memasuki waktu makan siang.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara Neji di ruang makan. "Kau sudah pulang, Hinata-_chan_?" Neji memasuki ruang makan Mansion Hyuuga setelah beberapa saat Hinata menikmati makan siangnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makan siangnya. Neji ikut duduk bersama Hinata untuk makan siang. "Kau pergi dengan Sasuke, bukan?" Neji bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Aku pergi ke tempat pemancingan, Neji-_nii_." Hinata meneguk gelas berisi air mineral.

"Bukankah _Otousan_ sudah memberi tahumu untuk jangan terlalu akrab dengannya." Neji berbicara sambil mengisi gelasnya dengan cairan tak berwarna yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Aa. Aku hanya menemaninya _weekend_. Lagi pula, dia temanku, aku tidak enak menolak ajakannya." Hinata menjelaskan dan tersenyum canggung pada Neji, dia tidak memberi tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Hinata tahu bahwa Neji tidak terlalu suka dengan Sasuke.

Rahang Neji nampak mengeras, gigi-giginya saling menekan, menahan emosi. Neji menatap adiknya itu. "Aku tidak suka dengannya, Hinata. Sebaiknya, kau jangan dekat dengannya. Apalagi memiliki hubungan dengannya." Neji bicara datar.

"Kami hanya berteman." Hinata berbohong. "Lagi pula, _aniki _belum mengenalnya dengan baikkan?" Hinata membela Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu mengenalnya untuk mengetahui perangai Uchiha. Menjauhlah darinya, dia akan membawa masalah untukmu!" Neji akhirnya berteriak, berdiri dari duduknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hinata. Dia meninggalkan ruang makan setelah meneriaki Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk. '_Aniki_ belum mengenalnya.' Batin Hinata masih membela Sasuke. Hinatapun beranjak dari ruangan itu, segaris air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

0o0o0

Di sudut kantin yang sepi, tampak sepasang kekasih yang tidak dipublikasikan, sedang bercengkrama. Dari sudut itu terdengar tawa Hinata yang mengiringi obrolan mereka berdua. Bila sedang mujur, dapat dilihat senyum yang sangat tipis, melengkung dari bibir Sasuke. Mereka memang semakin sering terlihat bersama, tentu saja karena status mereka yang cukup jelas saat ini, sepasang kekasih.

Setelah makan siang mereka habis, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Hinata memang tidak memiliki jam kuliah setelah makan siang, namun dia ada bimbingan belajar dengan Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kuliahnya siang itu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan mini di Hima Pentika, membaca komik mungkin bisa menemaninya menghindari kebosanan selagi menunggu Sasuke.

0o0o0

"Jangan seperti itu, Hinata." Sasuke mengoreksi latihan yang dibuat Hinata, kuliah Sasuke memang telah selesai dan kini pemuda itu sibuk membimbing kekasihnya. "Lebih baik menggunakan Teorema 1.2 saja, seperti ini." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memperbaiki apa yang ditulisnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke sibuk mengamati Hinata, kekasihnya. Senyum Sasuke mengembang mengamati tingkah laku Hinata, yang menurut pemuda itu lucu.

Di salah satu lorong kampus Universitas Konoha, Neji tampak tergesa-gesa. Rambut coklatnya berkibar berlawanan dengan gerakan kepalanya, membuat para gadis di sekitarnya mengigit bibir kerena kagum. Matanya mengamati sekelilingnya, dia mencari seseorang.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Glek! Dia menelan ludah. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari tindakan Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, menurutnya ini adalah hal yang wajar untuk sepasang kekasih. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tubuhnya memanas dan wajahnya memerah. Jarak keduanya hanya beberapa centi. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan. Sasuke telah benar-benar menciumnya. Hinata dan Sasuke saling menutup mata. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu, hanya ada kelembutan bagai madu.

Mata lavender Neji membulat saat mendapati Hinata dan Sasuke yang berciuman di salah satu ruang kelas. Langkahnya semakin tergesa-gesa. Matanya semakin nyalang. Kini, Neji telah sampai di hadapan pemuda _raven_. Tangan kekarnya menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terkejut memandang wajah Neji yang diselimuti amarah. Tangan kanan pemuda lavender itu terkepal, dengan cepat tinjunya melayang ke pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersungkur di lantai keramik yang dingin. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Hinata menatap panik pada Sasuke yang terjatuh. Hinata mendekati Sasuke namun, tarikan tangan Neji pada tangannya menghentikan pergerakkan Hinata. "Jangan mendekati adikku lagi, Uchiha!" Neji berteriak pada Sasuke, kali ini kakinya menendang Sasuke yang telah tersungkur. Neji menendang beberapa kali di perut serta di punggung Sasuke.

Neji setengah menyeret Hinata. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinata menahan tangisnya saat Neji menariknya. Dia ingin bersama Sasuke, menanyai keadaanya dan mengobati luka yang telah dibuat oleh Neji. Tapi, Neji membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap sedih kepergian Hinata. Sasuke menyadari tidak akan mudah untuk dekat dengan Hinata mulai saat ini. Pemuda _raven_ menghela napas berat.

**To be Continued  
**

Hahh… gimana?

Thx yang udah review kemaren…**  
**

**, Haze kazuki, Haruno Aoi, Sora Hinase, Dark UciKaze, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, harunaru chan muach, BubbleBloom, Ai Mishima, Ya2IchiGo-KuaraiNeko, demikooo, indonesian READER, Kumiko Fukushima, Nanairo Zoacha... **semuanya telah saya pm...review lagi ya... juga...

**Shaniechan : saya juga suka adegan(?) itu... ini udah apdet... rnr lagi ya... arigato**

**MeraiKudo : apa sasuhina disini telah hangat?*yang ada udah mulai panas... ne udah apdet, rnr lage? Arigato**

**ulva-chan : maf klo pendek... sya emang kurang bisa bikin chap panjang... makanya fic saya rata2 satiap chap pendek... tapi akan saya usahakan panjang... rnr? Arigato**

**Hina bee lover : gomen apdet lama... rnr lage?**

**ika-chan : rnr lage ya... arigato**

**Dindahatake : gomen ne telat apdet... rnr lage ya... arigato**

**Hyuga beca chan : udah apdet... rnr lage ya... arigato  
**

Maff kalo chap ini mengecewakan *pundung

Maff kalo semua chap.x mengecewakan *semakin pundung

Review ya?


	7. Chapter 6

Semoga para reader masih ingat ma cerita ini… kalo lupa? *megang pisau terus ngarahin ke leher ndiri sambil teriak histeris

Maaf, apdetnya… telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat bgt… selain sibuk kuliah+ujian… sya jadi sibuk nonton drama korea… ampe lupa publis fic… 16 episode dlam 2 hari? Gmana ga sibuk coba?*di gampar reader…

juga sibuk menonton video boyban korea... sibuk nonton anime... *kesibukan macam apa itu?

oleh krena itu… sya apdet lage…

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini baru milik saya.

Pair: SasuHina

Genre: Romance mungkin?

Rated: tetep T deh kayaknya

Warning : Pendek, OOC, AU, Typo, deskripsi kurang dan kekurangan lainnya, namanya juga manusia, tidak sempurna. Sesuai asas **Don't Like. Don't Read.**Udah diperingatin, jangan ampe nyela pair saya tercinta-halah

**Happy Reading  
**

**Chap Before  
**

Sasuke tersungkur di lantai keramik yang dingin. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Hinata menatap panik pada Sasuke yang terjatuh. Hinata mendekati Sasuke, namun tarikan tangan Neji pada tangannya menghentikan pergerakkan Hinata. "Jangan mendekati adikku lagi, Uchiha!" Neji berteriak pada Sasuke, kali ini kakinya menendang Sasuke yang telah tersungkur. Neji menendang beberapa kali di perut serta di punggung Sasuke.

Neji setengah menyeret Hinata. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinata menahan tangisnya saat Neji menariknya. Dia ingin bersama Sasuke, menanyai keadaannya dan mengobati lukayang dibuat oleh Neji. Tapi Neji membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap sedih kepergian Hinata. Sasuke menyadari tidak akan mudah untuk dekat dengan Hinata mulai saat ini. Pemuda raven menghela napas berat.

**Algebra Chapter 6  
**

Neji memaksa Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna perak miliknya. Benda beroda empat itu semakin menjauh, membawa Hinata semakin jauh dari Sasuke. Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata melihat tingkah kakaknya itu, berusaha menangis tanpa suara. Hinata tidak berani bercuap, ia terdiam, hingga keduanya tiba di Mansion Hyuuga.

"Jangan buang-buang air matamu untuk anak itu!" Ungkap Neji tegas tanpa menatap sang adik yang berjalan menunduk di belakangnya. Neji berhenti melangkah, menyadari Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"A-apa yang _Aniki_ lakukan? Kenapa mem-mukul Sasuke-_kun_ seperti itu?" Hinata menanyai Neji yang masih menarik tangan Hinata yang satunya. Neji diam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata menyentak tangannya yang ditarik Neji mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Neji cukup terkejut. "Aku tidak suka _Aniki_ memukul Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata berusaha berteriak lemah(?) sembari menggelengkan kepalanya menahan emosi dan mengumpulkan keberanian.

Neji berbalik memandang Hinata, lavender itu mendelik tajam mengintimidasi lavender yang lain. "Apa ini yang kau dapat setelah bersama Uchiha itu?" Neji bertanya, permata lavendernya memandang lantai marmer dengan intens. "Kau adikku yang paling lembut, tidak pernah membantah apalagi berusaha membentakku." Gigi Neji saling gemeratuk, lavender indahnya menutup lalu terbuka untuk memandang sang adik dengan marah. "Setelah mengenal Uchiha itu kau berubah dan meneriakiku?" Neji mulai maju mendekati Hinata. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-itu karena Neji-_nii_memukulnya. Memang apanya yang salah?" Hinata kembali menatap lavender Neji dengan takut-takut.

"Kau masih membelanya! Aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Seorang Uchiha rendahan tidak pantas mendapatkanmu!" Neji kembali berteriak.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Aniki_? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik, jangan campuri urusanku!" Sebagai seorang manusia biasa, Hinata mulai kehilangan kendalinya, meneriaki _aniki_nya sendiri.

Plak! Neji akhirnya menampar Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya, tangannya memegang pipi yang ditampar oleh Neji. Tubuh gadis belia itu bergetar, tatapan matanya kosong. Hiashi yang mendengar suara keributan di ruang tamu, akhirnya melangkah ke ruangan itu, meninggalkan aktivitasnya di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa ini? Neji? Hinata? Kalian bertengkar? Ada apa?" Hiashi bertanya. Hinata mulai terisak lagi, air mata membasahi pipinya, perlahan dia menghapusnya sendiri, memandang Neji yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia… memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha itu, _Tousan_. Dia… bahkan mencium Uchiha sialan itu!" Neji berteriak keras sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan jarinya. Hiashi membeku mendengar ucapan anak tertuanya.

"Berhenti… memakinya!" Hinata berteriak dalam isak tangisnya, kakinya mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan mansion besar itu. Dengan cepat Hiashi mengikuti Hinata dan menarik tangan putrinya itu. "_Tousan_?" Hinata terlihat bingung. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat pada tangannya tapi genggaman itu tak lepas juga.

Hiashi menarik Hinata hingga ke kamarnya, nyaris menyerat sang putri. "Sudah aku bilang jangan berhubungan dengannya. Kau malah menjalinnya!" Kali ini, Hiashi yang berteriak. Neji hanya menatap Hinata dengan kecewa. Dia berdiri di sisi pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ta-tapi… aku mencintainya, _Tousan_." Hinata beralasan.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh mencintainya! Kau pikir, siapa yang membuat ibumu meninggal? Uchiha! Seorang dokter yang membiarkan pasiennya meninggal adalah seorang Uchiha.. " Hiashi berteriak dengan lantang. "Fugaku… entah bagaimana dia membiarkan ibumu mati di bawah kendalinya sebagai seorang dokter. Padahal, dia tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya, tidak sekalipun." Suara Hiashi melemah. "Kau pikir, siapa yang menabrak Hanabi? Uchiha! Kasus tabrak lari yang entah mengapa pelakunya hanya dihukum 6 bulan. Sedangkan, ada seseorang yang kehilangan salah satu putrinya. Dan pelakunya hanya dihukum 6 bulan. Kenapa begitu?itu tidak setimpal." Hiashi berteriak lagi. Hinata membeku di tempat. "Keluarga Uchiha penyebab semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa menerima hubunganmu dengan Uchiha. Uchiha tidak layak untukmu, bahkan mereka tidak layak hidup." Hiashi mulai menurunkan suaranya lagi. "Sebaiknya kau menjauhi mereka." Imbuhnya.

Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata di kamarnya sendirian. Mengunci kamar itu dari luar. Hinata jatuh terduduk di karpet biru muda dalam kamarnya. Air matanya turun, sangat deras. Gadis ringkih itu semakin terisak, menyadari perasaannya yang terlanjur jatuh pada pemuda Uchiha. Tapi, bukankah Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa? Yang melakukan itu semua bukanlah Sasuke, namun orang-orang lain yang memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengannya, Uchiha. Hinata menyadari hanya itu persamaan mereka. Lalu, dia sendiri harus bersikap seperti apa? Ikut membenci Sasuke dan membohongi perasaanya? Hinata menangis lagi… menangisi hatinya yang jatuh pada pemuda yang tak seharusnya.

0o0o0

**Sasuke POV**

Ada apa dengannya? Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Sudah seminggi ini, dia tidak masuk kuliah. Ada apa sebenarnya Hinata?

Setiap hari semenjak hari itu aku ke Mansion Hyuuga. Tapi aku tidak di izinkan masuk. Mereka berkata Hinata tidak mau menemuiku. Aku semakin bingung. Beberapa kali aku mencoba memaksa masuk. Tapi, malah aku mendapat pukulan yang tidak bias di bilang ringan. Sekarang saja, pipiku masih lebam dan membuat _kaasan_panik saat mengunjungiku.

Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku menolong seorang teman dan kaasan percaya. Untung saja, aku tidak tinggal di rumah. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah di tanyai macam-macam oleh _tousan_. Aku menghela napas. Aku sangat merindukan Hinata. Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku merindukan wajahnya. Aku merindukan Tawanya. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, melihatnya, mendengar ceritanya dan saling melepas rindu. Jika, dia juga merindukanku.

0o0o0

**Hinata POV  
**

Sudah seminggu, aku berdiam diri di kamar. Sekarang aku lebih suka tidur, terkadang menangis. Para maid bergantian mengantarkan makanan ke kamarku pada jam-jam makan. Aku masih belum siap untuk keluar kamar, apalagi ke kampus. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke, aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tapi, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang dibanding seminggu yang lalu. Aku juga mendengar dari para maid, kalau Sasuke selalu kemari, berusaha untuk bertemu denganku. Aku mengetahui keadaan Sasuke yang babak belur karena memaksa masuk ke tempat ini.

Aku merasa sakit. Aku merasa iba. Aku sedih, semua ini terjadi pada kami berdua. Entahlah… aku merasa naïf. Aku menyayangi pemuda itu, tapi kenapa aku merasa tak rela untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan perasaanku padanya, tapi kenapa keinginanku untuk menemuinya tidak mendesakku. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan semua kebaikan dan perhatiannya padaku, tapi kenapa aku malah berdiam diri di kamar seperti ini mengabaikan kepeduliannya. Aku merasa naïf.

Mungkin, dari awal aku tahu alasannya. Karena, dia seorang Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha yang telah membuatku kehilangan _Okaasan_ dan _Imouto_-ku. Keluarga Uchiha yang membuatku merasa sendiri setelah kematian _Okaasan_. Keluarga Uchiha yang telah mengambil paksa adikku tersayang, dan membuatku semakin sendirian di rumah ini. Kalau memang itu alasannya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencinya. Bukankan aku begitu naif?

0o0o0

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tampak mendekati seorang gadis berambut _indigo_. Gadis itu tak menyadari si pemuda, hingga akhirnya si pemuda meraih lengan gadis itu. _Onyx_ dan lavender bertemu. Hinata, gadis pemilik permata lavender, menarik perlahan lengannya yang dipegang Sasuke, pemuda pemilik permata _onyx_.

Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang bingung. Pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun melihat Hinata yang terlihat seperti ini. Sasuke dapat melihat semburat marah dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. tatapan gadis itu tak sejernih biasanya, terkadang tatapannya penuh kebenciaan lalu berubah seperti menahan tangis. Hinata pergi begitu saja tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak berani mendekati gadis itu lagi, hari itu. Apalagi untuk mengikuti Hinata. Keberaniannya ciut seketika. Sasuke hanya berharap sikap Hinata akan melunak kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengalir dari permata lavender saat kakinya melangkah jauh meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sibuk membeku di belakang Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata sedih dan kecewa. Sasuke sedih akan perubahan sikap Hinata padanya. Sasuke kecewa pada Hinata yang tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui kesalahannya.

**Sasuke POV  
**

Ada apa dengan Hinata? Dia terlihat berbeda. Dia berbeda dalam arti yang kurang baik. Tubuhnya bertambah kurus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kurang tidur dan… dia seperti habis menangisi sesuatu. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dan kesepian. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia menghindariku dan terkadang matanya, menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

**Hinata POV  
**

Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa terhadapmu. Seseorang membisikkan kalimat 'aku merindukanmu'. Tapi, hatiku sakit karena merindukanmu. Seseorang membisikkan kalimat 'aku menyayangimu'. Tapi, hatiku mengingkarinya. Ada apa denganku Sasuke-_kun_? Aku bingung. Aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi.

Aku menyayangimu dan aku menjadi terluka karena perasaan itu. Tapi, mengabaikanmu seperti ini, juga menorehkan luka lain di hatiku. Sebenarnya aku ini manusia macam apa? Begitu naif.

**To be Continued  
**

Pendek banget… saya tahu itu. Terkutuklah saya yang tidak bisa membuat chap yang panjang.

Saya memang kurang bisa dalam hal pendeskripsian.

Jadi, kalimatnya pas-pasan bgt.

Saya merasa ada banyak kalimat gombal deh kayaknya. Udah gak tahu mo ngomong apa.

Yasud… review ya

Thx yang kemaren dah review… review lagi ya?

Maaf telat bgt


End file.
